Midnight Tea
by HybridVirus
Summary: Algunas veces las decisiones pesaban más de lo que uno quiere admitir, algunas cosas confunden y no sabes el porqué de tu indecisión, no sabes si preguntar es lo correcto o solo aceptarlo sin cuestionar, porque el pasado es el pasado… pero este también es parte del presente. SuizaxMéxico


**Midnight Tea  
By:** HybridVirus

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia y todos sus respectivos personajes pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya. Solo soy una fan que escribe para fans y que no consigue ningún bien monetario con esto, sin más que decir adelante con la historia.

–Hablar–  
"_Pensar"  
__Flashback_

**:◇:◊:◇:◊:◇:◊:◇:◊:◇:◊:◇:◊:◇:◊:◇:◊:◇:**

Irises miel se encontraban perdidos en el verde paisaje que se extendía alrededor de la casa. La brisa nocturna movía ligeramente las castañas hebras, mientras la mexicana recostaba la barbilla sobre sus rodillas. El suave murmullo de la naturaleza ocupaba su mente por completo, el gentil sonido del viento meciendo la fresca hierba y el aroma de la misma inundaba completamente sus sentidos.

El aroma era muy bien conocido por ella, cada vez que se acercaba a él, podía percibir el aroma de la naturaleza irradiando de su piel. Una ligera sonrisa se acomodó sobre sus labios al sentir la gentil caricia del viento sobre sus piernas. Lentamente su frente se recostó contra la piel de sus piernas. Su respiración era relajada, pero en su interior tenía una sensación… que no podía describir del todo… ¿Quizás nervios?

Un suave suspiro escapo de los labios de la pelicastaña, mientras se alborotaba levemente el cabello con una mano. No era que la casa la molestara o la hiciera sentir incomoda, de hecho era todo lo contrario, Lili la había recibido con una enorme sonrisa y Vash… Una ligera risa escapo de los sonrosados labios de la joven nación al recordar al Suizo y su bienvenida. Bueno… Vash había estado contento a su propia forma… es decir no había terminado como colador ambulante, eso quería decir que estaba contento de verla… ¿No?

_Sus pasos le llevaron hacia la casa que se podía divisar en la lejanía ¿Por qué este hombre tenía que ser un recluso? Llegar aquí había sido realmente problemático, un suspiro de cansancio escapo de los labios de Rafaela mientras continuaba acercándose hacia la casa del suizo –Honhonhon~– una de las cejas de la chica se alzó levemente en un gesto curioso mientras dirigía la mirada hacia el punto de dónde provenía tan conocida risa._

–_¿Francis?– pregunto en un tono incrédulo mientras veía al francés que se encontraba cerca de donde estaba, una radiante sonrisa se dibujó sobre los labios del francés al ver a la nación que lo había 'admirado' hace tantos años durante el mandato del presidente Díaz. –¡Ah Mexique!~– chillo alegremente el rubio mientras corría con los brazos abiertos de par en par –Ven a mis brazos Ma chérie~–_

_Los ojos de la nación latina se abrieron desmesuradamente al ver con un gesto de horror como el francés se paraba encima del pasto del jardín de cierta nación 'neutral' –¡Ahhh!– fue el sonoro grito que escapo de ambas naciones al aparecer la lluvia de disparos del suizo, lo curioso es que ninguno de ellos se había acercado a ella, normalmente suiza le disparaba a todo lo que se moviera cuando entraba en su modo 'defensivo'_

Para ser honesta, jamás hubiera pensado que el suizo le ofrecería su propia casa mientras se encontrara en el país, pero estaba consciente de que tampoco le parecía tan anormal, después de todo suiza invertía bastante en su país y le parecía un tanto lógica la decisión de Vash. Así que, si quería hablar con ella sobre algo, que mejor idea que tenerla en su casa donde nadie interrumpiría la charla de ambos.

Un ligero suspiro escapo de los labios de la latina, mientras se mantenía sentada en el pórtico de la casa. Quizás era solamente que en la noche… era más fácil recordar aquellas cosas del pasado que nunca se podían olvidar del todo, sus manos se aferraron a sus piernas para después deslizarlas suavemente sobre estas en una gentil caricia, como si buscara relajarse nuevamente con el paisaje, mientras su mente empezaba a divagar y a adentrarse en lagunas de un pasado no muy lejano.

**(¯ `v´¯ )  
`*.¸.*´**

_Sus suaves pasos resonaban con un eco perturbante entre la desolada noche, sus pasos eran lentos gracias a sus intentos de esquivar la mayoría del escombro que se encontraba en el suelo. Sus manos se aferraron al cristalino recipiente que llevaba entre sus manos y la manta que tenía abrazada contra su pecho "¿Cómo había sucedido esto?" Pensó mientras rebuscaba con la mirada a cierto rubio. _

_El sonoro eco de concreto siendo movido la encamino en su silenciosa búsqueda, sus irises miel se posaron sobre el verde uniforme del suizo, mientras sus pasos la acercaban al rubio –Vash…– irises esmeralda y caramelo se encontraron por unos instantes, para después verse separados cuando la mirada del rubio se volvió a dirigir hacia los escombros._

–_Toma…– murmuro quedamente la chica mientras retiraba la tapa del recipiente y lo acercaba a los labios del ojiverde, quien sin objeción alguna permitió que el bote fuera colocado contra sus labios para después echar su cabeza hacia atrás. Los ojos de la mexicana se entrecerraron en un gesto de duda al ver la forma tan apresurada en la que el rubio bebía el agua ¿Hace cuánto no tomaba un descanso?_

–_Vash…– murmuro nuevamente mientras deslizaba una de sus manos sobre los hombros del suizo, intentando deshacerse un poco del polvo que se adhería a su ropa –Tienes que descansar– añadió mientras veía como el rubio negaba con la cabeza –Si me detengo…– susurro mientras continuaba moviendo con sus manos el escombro de lo que hace unos días había sido un edificio –Alguien podría morir…–_

_Un tembloroso suspiro escapo de los labios de la mujer mientras con unos cuantos pasos acortaba la pequeña distancia entre ambos, sus rodillas se encontraron en el suelo al mismo tiempo que colocaba lentamente las manos contra la espalda del rubio, sus dedos se aferraron a la verde tela mientras hundía el rostro en la espalda del suizo, el gentil silencio que los envolvía solo se veía roto por el insistente ruido del concreto siendo movido por el joven._

–_Gracias Vash…– murmuro con una entrecorta voz mientras sus dedos frotaban gentilmente la espalda del ojiverde –Gracias…– lentamente una de las manos de la pelicastaña se deslizo sobre la espalda del rubio hasta colocarse en su hombro. El sonido del concreto siendo removido se detuvo para hundirlos de ese modo en un grueso silencio._

_El sonoro 'Fush' del viento soplaba gentilmente por la silenciosa calle, los quipos de rescate se habían empezado a retirar para descansar y continuar con la búsqueda a primera hora del día siguiente. Un gentil toque se deslizo contra la mano de la ojimiel, sacándola de ese modo de sus ensoñaciones. El rostro de la mexicana se encontró abandonando la espalda del rubio, una ligera sonrisa se dibujó sobre sus labios al volver a sentir el suave apretón que la mano del rubio dejaba sobre la propia._

–_Todo estará bien– susurro la varonil voz mientras los dedos de ambos se entrelazaban sin importarles el estado en el que estos se encontraban. Había peores cosas en el mundo que la mescla de sangre y tierra que cubría las manos de ambos –Todo va a estar bien– volvió a susurrar el chico mientras el rostro de la nación latina se ocultaba en el costado de su cuello._

**(¯ `v´¯ )  
`*.¸.*´**

¿Cuánto tiempo tenia aquí? Honestamente… no estaba segura. Sus irises se encontraban fijos en el vasto jardín mirando sin en verdad mirar, se encontraba tan ensimismada en si misma que ni siquiera presto atención al sonoro 'Thump' que procreaban los pasos de cierta nación europea.

El suave murmullo de un 'Clink' fue lo que le arranco del mundo de sus ensoñaciones, con un suave movimiento el rostro de la mexicana se vio hecho ligeramente hacia un lado. Irises caramelo y esmeralda se encontraron atrapados en una silenciosa charla, mientras el rubio que se encontraba sentándose a un lado de ella le extendía la taza de porcelana en su mano.

–Toma– las manos de la joven se colocaron sobre la base y la agarradera de la taza, sus ojos se encontraron con el translucido liquido del que se desprendía un suave aroma a jazmín y manzanilla –Pero… Lili esta…– los orbes de la pelicastaña se posaron sobre el rostro del rubio, sus labios se encontraban ligeramente separados, mientras un gesto de sorpresa irradiaba de su rostro.

–¡S-solo tómatelo!– gruño entre dientes el chico al mismo tiempo que desviaba la mirada hacia un costado. Una sonrisa se colocó sobre los labios de la nación latina mientras sorbía de la blanca taza –Gracias– susurro la joven mientras miraba de reojo al rubio, el eco del suave 'Hmm' del suizo fue la única respuesta que recibió la chica.

La brisa mecía gentilmente el cabello de ambos mientras eran abrazados por un ligero y agradable silencio, el sonido de la hierba bailando gracias al susurro del viento se unía al gentil eco de sus respiraciones, procreando una pequeña sinfonía solo para el par que se encontraba en el pórtico de la casa. El aliento del rubio se vio repentinamente atrapado en su garganta, mientras sus hombros y brazos se tensaban ligeramente al sentir el gentil contacto que se había colocado sobre su hombro.

Lentamente el cuerpo del rubio se fue relajando mientras continuaba con la vista firme hacia el extenso jardín, con un cuidadoso movimiento la mejilla del ojiverde se encontró ligeramente recostada sobre las hebras castañas de la chica que descansaba la cabeza en su hombro. El gentil silencio se mantuvo firme en el lugar mientras cada uno se perdía en sus pensamientos.

_Las manos del rubio se encontraban sobre los hombros de la mujer apretándolos levemente en lo que parecía ser un gesto tranquilizador, los irises de ambos resplandecían con un sinfín de palabras que no podían escapar de sus labios –Estarás bien…– susurro el suizo mientras recostaba la frente contra la de la ojimiel –Holanda está aquí– las manos del joven de los orbes verdes se deslizaron gentilmente sobre los brazos de la joven –También Alemania, Francia y Estados Unidos– _

_Un tembloroso suspiro escapo de la pelicastaña, mientras miraba hacia el suelo –Escúchame– las manos del rubio alzaron el rostro de la mexicana, mientras esas mismas manos se colocaban en sus mejillas –Vas a estar bien ¿Entendido?– gruño en un tono firme, mientras sus ojos se mantenían fijos en los amielados orbes de la nación latinoamericana –Si…– un gentil asentimiento del rubio fue toda la respuesta que recibió la nación del continente americano antes de verlo dar media vuelta y alejarse._

_El repentino agarre en su muñeca obligo al suizo a girar el rostro –¿Qué suce-?– el movimiento de la nación más joven había sido tan repentino e inesperado, que no pudo hacer más que quedarse congelado por unos instantes mientras le jalaba para quedar frente a frente. Los brazos de la pelicastaña se encontraban envolviendo su cintura firmemente, mientras su rostro se encontraba hundido en su pecho. _

_Los insistentes murmullos que escapaban de los labios de la mujer se veían opacados por la tela de su uniforme, lentamente una de las manos del ojiverde se entrelazo en las castaña hebras, mientras las uñas de su otra mano se hundían en su piel gracias a la fuerza con la que se encontraba apretando el puño en el que se había convertido su mano "Solo un segundo…" pensó mientras recostaba la barbilla sobre las hebras castañas. _

"_Nadie dirá nada si llego tarde…" lentamente la mano del rubio se relajó para después encontrarse acariciando la espalda de la nación de los irises miel "Perdóname…" estos eran sus últimos segundos con México… y pensaba aprovecharlos por completo._

–¿Qué es lo que no te deja dormir?– un sonoro 'tsk' dejo los labios del rubio mientras miraba de reojo a la ojimiel –Soy yo quien debería preguntarte eso– los irises de ambos se encontraron mientras el rubio le miraba con un ligero gesto de molestia en el rostro –Tienes más de una hora aquí– añadió mientras entrecerraba los ojos en un gesto de sospecha –¿No estas cómoda aquí… quieres quedarte en otro lado?–

Los orbes color miel se encontraron abiertos de par en par, la sorpresa en su rostro era inconfundible a los ojos del rubio –¡No!– chillo conmocionada ante la creencia del chico –No, como crees…– añadió más calmadamente mientras se rascaba la nuca con gentiles movimientos –Tu y Lili… han sido realmente hospitalarios– murmuro mientras jugaba levemente con sus dedos.

–¿Entonces cuál es tu problema?– pregunto toscamente mientras dirigía la mirada hacia la otra nación, solamente para sentir que su corazón se le atoraba en la garganta. El labio inferior del país latinoamericano sobresalía levemente en un puchero, los ojos del rubio se mantuvieron firmes sobre el rostro de la mujer hasta que su voz lo saco de sus pensamientos.

–¿Sabes Vash?– murmuro la joven mujer mientras se cruzaba de brazos –Soy una chica– musito en un tranquilo tono, como si le estuviera hablando sobre el clima –No deberías de ser tan tosco conmigo– las palabras del rubio se encontraron enredadas en su lengua, mientras sentía sus mejillas arder intensamente en un gesto de vergüenza –Y-yo…– el gentil sonido de la contenida risa que la mexicana intentaba ocultar le coloreaba aún más el rostro.

–Eres imposible– gruño con un gentil tono mientras desviaba la mirada de la chica para que esta no pudiera ver su rostro. La gentil caricia de los bronceados dedos de la mujer le erizaron la piel, mientras estos mismos dirigían su rostro en la dirección de la ojimiel –Sabes que así me quieres~– comento con una ligera sonrisa maliciosa, mientras entrelazaba sus dedos con las rubias hebras de cabello del suizo.

**(¯ `v´¯ )  
`*.¸.*´**

El gentil silencio que corría entre ambas naciones era tranquilo y agradable para ambos, mientras sus ojos se encontraban fijos los unos en los otros –Es… extraño eso es todo– murmuro casi inaudiblemente la voz de la mujer, los verdes irises del europeo se posaron sobre la ligera sonrisa en los labios de la chica –Esa vez… dijiste que no me darías ayuda en nada…– los ojos del suizo se entrecerraron levemente al entender el rumbo del tema –Entonces… me pareció un poco raro que me ofrecieras tu casa–

–Eso es todo…– susurro la joven nación mientras le dirigía una mirada relajada al ojiverde –Algunos son considerados como países poderosos– respondió sin pensarlo mucho el rubio mientras miraba hacia adelante, sus ojos se encontraban rebuscando en el jardín –Pero la realidad… es que no somos libres de tomar nuestras propias decisiones– después de mantener la vista al frente, los ojos del rubio finalmente se viraron hacia la pelicastaña.

–Es entonces que las decisiones de nuestros gobiernos repercuten en nuestras relaciones con otros países– los pálidos dedos se deslizaron entre las hebras castañas acomodando algunas detrás de la oreja de la ojimiel –A nivel personal, ninguno de los dos estuvo de acuerdo con las decisiones que se tomaron– lentamente los dedos del rubio se deslizaron hacia la mejilla de la chica donde se encontraron acariciando gentilmente la bronceada piel.

–Además eso es parte del pasado– comento el país europeo mientras retiraba su mano de la mejilla de la otra nación y dirigía la mirada hacia otro lado, una rubia ceja se arqueo al sentir como las manos de Rafaela se colocaban en cada una de sus mejillas, las mismas se encendieron de un furioso color rojo al sentir el beso que había sido dejado en su quijada, el cual fue seguido por un beso en la mejilla y finalmente un beso en la comisura de sus labios.

Orbes esmeralda se encontraron con los irises del mismo color que el caramelo, sus impasibles y firmes miradas se mantuvieron fijas la una en la otra hasta que el suave carraspeo del rubio rompió el intenso encuentro de irises –¿Qué hay de la gente que pude encontrar?– una ligera risa escapo de la garganta de la pelicastaña para después recostar su frente contra la del ojiverde –¿Quién dijo que ya había terminado?– ronroneo la voz de la nación latina para después fundir sus labios en un intenso beso.

Las manos de ambos se encontraron deslizándose gentilmente por descubierta piel y sobre la ropa, entrelazándose en el cabello del otro, sus labios mordisqueando levemente los de su acompañante y de ese modo ambos se encontraron ignorando por completo al francés que intentaba escabullirse por el lugar silenciosamente.

**~Owari~**

******:◇:◊:◇:◊:◇:◊:◇:◊:◇:◊:◇:◊:◇:◊:◇:◊:◇:**

**-HybridVirus-**

¡Yo! ¿Cómo están lectores? Espero que bien, bueno honestamente creo que este también me salió… random. Ya tenía tiempo queriendo escribir a Suiza, pero no sé si le pude hacer justicia a Vash. Me siento realmente fuera de forma después de casi no escribir nada ¡FTW Primer SuizaxMéxico! Los Mexicanos recuerdan todo lo que otros países hacen por ellos, si es bueno lo recuerdan (Una prueba de esto es que Alemania quedo muy bien apreciada cuando le ofrece a México los territorios que le fueron arrancados por USA) y si es malo lo recuerdan aún más. (Los Mexicanos nunca han aceptado la venta de los territorios y nunca han olvidado la traición de Gringolandia)

Algunas veces las relaciones con los turistas toman la historia entre México y su país de origen como base o como un factor para decidir el rumbo de esa relación. Este par es totalmente posible, nada de crack entre estos dos a mi parecer. Varia gente solicito personajes, así que probablemente los postee en este orden incluyendo los que tengo empezados y los que pidieron: Noruega, Holanda, Rumania, Portugal, Finlandia, NyoBielorrusia y Gringolandia (No es seguro pero intentare hacerlo en orden) Pero bueno, espero que el oneshot les gustara les mando besos y abrazos, nos vemos~

En fin, el 22 de enero del año presente el copetudo viajo a suiza para participar en el foro económico mundial y si, probablemente de eso fue de donde me agarre para que Vash le ofreciera su casa a Rafaela.

Las relaciones entre México y Suiza se remontan hacia 1827, en septiembre de ese mismo año Suiza establece su primer consulado en México. Es en 1832 cuando ambos países finalmente firman un tratado de amistad y comercio (México abre en ese momento su primera representación consular en Basilea) Pero fue hasta diciembre de 1945 que ambos países formalizan sus relaciones diplomáticas.

A lo largo de su historia, México y Suiza han desarrollado lazos de amistad, entendimiento y cooperación, basados en el respeto mutuo y la convergencia de posiciones en temas tanto bilaterales como multilaterales.

Durante el terremoto del 85 hubo varios equipos de rescate en la ciudad de México, uno de ellos fue la unidad Suiza de desastres, los suizos recuperaron 8 personas con vida de las ruinas y recuperaron 82 cuerpos. Suiza también realizo donaciones de dinero, suministros y dono tres ambulancias. Estas tres ambulancias fueron vendidas por el gobierno del DF a un hospital de Nuevo León, por lo que se desata un escándalo y Suiza se retira de México y niega toda ayuda futura al país. (¿Cómo el gobierno de México hacer algo así? ¡Calumnias! *Nótese el sarcasmo*)

A pesar de esto, la relación entre ambos países se fue consolidando prósperamente y la amistad entre ambos floreció en los ámbitos de negocios, culturales y otros más. Según censos existen alrededor de 5,000 ciudadanos suizos en México, de los cuales la gran mayoría disfrutan de una doble nacionalidad, la suiza y la mexicana (Así que si, Vash y Rafaela tienen hijos :3)

¿Dudas? ¿Comentarios? ¿Critica? ¿Etc? ¡Ya saben que hacer, envíen un review!

**"Formemos parte de la línea de reviews, cuando leamos un fanfic con un personaje que nos gusta y no es muy común de ver, de un fandom olvidado o una historia que nos guste; dejemos un review. Porque esa persona escribe para nosotros y que mejor forma de inspirarla y darle combustible para seguir"**


End file.
